With the popularity of compact processor systems such as handheld devices, laptop computers, mobile phones, and smart cards, demands for small footprint and form factor for integrated circuits have created challenging opportunities for packaging engineers.
To reduced footprint, devices may be stacked on each other. One technique is to stack integrated circuits at the die level. Multiple dice are stacked on top of one another during the packaging process. This technique requires expensive equipment and extensive die testing steps.